The Girl Who Fell From The Sky
by Destiny Girl 15
Summary: One day on Destiny Islands, Sora and Riku saw a girl fall from the sky, Kairi, little did they know that they were befriending a Princess of Heart... One-Shot R&R Plz!:


**First ever one-shot! Though, if people really love it then I might make something MORE out of it later on... but anywhoo! Let the story unfold!:D**

**Summary:** One day on Destiny Islands, Sora and Riku saw a girl fall from the sky, Kairi, little did they know that they were befriending a Princess of Heart... One-Shot

**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts... well, except their games!:P

* * *

**T**wo little boys played on a tiny island. This island was their home, and they grew up together, side-by-side. They liked to explore, discover new things, and sword fight with their wooden swords.

One boy had spiky brown hair, deep blue eyes, and his skin was tan due to him always being out in the hot sun. He was free-spirited, stubborn, always stayed positive against the odds in life, and had a very strong, big heart. His dreams and aspirations in life reached to the sky above him. His name was Sora.

The other boy had hair that was a bit longer than his friend's. It was silver and spiked out in the back with bangs covering his forehead and reaching to his bright green eyes. His skin stayed ivory despite his friend Sora's. This boy was more calm, but could spike up a fierce determination if he had to protect his friend, and he had a hard will and strong spirit about him. His name was Riku.

Sora and Riku loved spending time at their island that was in a long chain of other islands known as Destiny Islands. They had other friends too who would sometimes hang out at the island, there was Selphie, a spirited young girl, Tidus, an eager and competitive boy, and then Wakka, the oldest and friendliest of the three.

One day, Sora and Riku went to their island to play like always. They had found a secret place beside the waterfall and inside a cave. Inside there were overgrown vines and large boulders everywhere, but it was a peaceful place and only the two friends knew about it.

They spent their day sword fighting and exploring the island and as dusk came and the stars came out, they began to leave.

Sora turned to look up at the night sky, and as he did, he saw a large shooting star heading straight toward their island!

"Riku! Look!" he shouted at his friend, pointing to the approaching bright light.

"What is it?" Riku questioned, and then it fell into the sea in front of them and they were momentarily blinded by the bright light.

But then it stopped, and the boys grew curious.

"C'mon! Let's go check it out!" Sora said, easily encouraged.

"Wait, Sora! It could be a . . ."

Just then, a little girl their age wearing a pretty sun dress, creamy skin, and short auburn, rocket-fire red hair washed up on the shore.

The two boys rushed to help her up and out of the cool sea water.

"I'll go get some blankets, you stay with her!" Riku said as he went to their storage place where they kept their stuff.

Sora held the little girl in his arms, hoping she would warm up and stop shivering.

"It's going to be okay..." Sora whispered to her, feeling so helpless that he couldn't do anything to help her. She looked so fragile...

"Huh?" The little girl whispered and opened her blue, violet eyes and looked up at Sora.

"Oh! You're awake!" Sora said happily.

The little girl smiled at him, and then reached her hand up to touch his cheek. She had to make sure that he was real.

Sora held her hand to his cheek, feeling all warm inside.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked her.

She nodded, still smiling.

"Well, I'm Sora. And you are...?"

"Kairi." The little girl answered, her voice so pure, so soft and sweet, Sora couldn't help the wide grin that played on his face.

"Kairi." He spoke her name with such gentleness, Kairi saw that his beautiful blue eyes softened up. "Welcome to Destiny Islands."

* * *

**I know that's not how they really met (if you've read the manga, then you'll know what I mean), but this just came to me and I had actually first written it to sort of be apart of a short story but I decided, eh, why not a one-shot? And so there you go! Plz be nice and review, this is my first time!:)**

**And always ~ Faith, Hope, and Love!**


End file.
